<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【主剑星剑，副李剑/石璐】 - 《你看见太阳了吗》 by HuoYe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580856">【主剑星剑，副李剑/石璐】 - 《你看见太阳了吗》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuoYe/pseuds/HuoYe'>HuoYe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rock Music RPF, 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV), 大波浪 | THE BIG WAVE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuoYe/pseuds/HuoYe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*第一人称，第三人视角，时间线混乱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Li Jian (THE BIG WAVE)/Everyone, Li Jian/Xing Xing (THE BIG WAVE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【主剑星剑，副李剑/石璐】 - 《你看见太阳了吗》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*第一人称，第三人视角，时间线混乱</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李剑说：“好啦好啦，你们都闭嘴！我的愿望是……我希望，我们几个能永远在一起。”</p><p>语毕烛灭，黑暗中只剩下两条扭曲缠绕的清烟，以及随之爆裂而出的掌声和欢声笑语。没人在意那是我在这儿当收银员的倒数第二天，今天是李剑生日，也是我人生中最后一次见到李剑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“叮叮当当——”，目送李剑走出便利店的时候，我看见台阶下黑漆漆地分明站着个人。</p><p>四月底北京深夜里的风有多劲，吹得李剑的外套摇摇摆摆，光着的腿好像也在跟着摇摆。趴在他左肩上的小姑娘与我告别的声音还没落，就被李剑猛地一跳吓变了型。此时自动门已经阖上，但玻璃门本就不为遮挡声音而设计，我低头飞快扫描商品，手忙脚乱，外面捶枕头一样的声音偶尔传来，闷生生的，什么也看不到，只有我刚才为他打包好的那袋零食躺在地上，事不关己地像是一片云。</p><p>等我追着最后一个客人的后脚踏出门的时候，小姑娘冲我摆摆手叫小陈小陈，原本跪坐着的李剑又坐塌了一些，回过头冲我笑了笑，旁边蜷起的一坨黑动也没动，在没光的角落里像是具尸体。</p><p>李剑没叫他，却向他又啐一口唾沫。我顺着那个方向看，说差不多得了，也不早了快回去。</p><p>“嗳！谢谢您！”那坨回答说。</p><p>“操你妈的，邢星。”李剑跟着说，“操你妈……” 说得有气无力。</p><p>天又更冷了，我走近帮小姑娘把棉袄帽子掖好，“问妈妈好”， 我说。小姑娘乖巧点头。</p><p>李剑接过那袋零食，整个人显得矮了一截，他顺势去摸了两把膝盖，黑夜里什么都看不清，但水泥地上跪过肯定不能舒服。邢星不知道什么时候已经站到了在他身后，与李剑隔着抡胳膊够不着的距离站着，比一年多前胖了。也可能是灯光照得，圆润了，看着是发了小财。</p><p>“弟弟，和人家说谢谢了吗？” 李剑笑着说出严厉的话。</p><p>“说了！谢谢谢谢小陈，辛苦您照顾！” </p><p>俩人一娃走远之后，托路灯的福，我看见李剑笑了，一半的轻轻笑脸，另一半脸全黑。可能是因为瘦，瘦子总会看起来很累，做什么都感觉使的力比别人大。这时邢星终于开窍要去拎塑料袋，李剑紧了紧手，却侧身把小姑娘送了过去。交接小姑娘的一刻，两人看起来特别像在接吻。夜空一片混沌，以至于不能分辨是否真的亲上了，只看见李剑的嘴角挽起一道光，而那道光我以前好像也见过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>四月的天气为什么潮湿又闷热？月亮大得出奇，占了半边天，便利店空无一人，可是大半夜为什么有对话声嗡嗡作响？柜台下面没有，最后一排货架后是空的，冰柜、墙角、桌子底都没有。可声音越来越大，越来越大，“叮叮当当——”门开之际，月亮扑面而来……</p><p>李剑和邢星就是相识在这样的一个夏天傍晚，闷热潮湿，我做过无数个类似的梦，因为那天我刚好值通宵班。</p><p>据李剑说，他家就在便利店隔壁胡同的拐角矮楼里。这附近的楼都旧，七八十年代的产物，连这便利店也是，虽说粉刷得白净，但外边除去霓虹招牌的部分看起来分明就是危房。李剑算是我来这儿上班之后前几个愿意主动和我搭话的街坊之一，他聊天的时候喜欢垂着眼，笑着，手指不停。</p><p>“这歌我之前唱过。” 这是他和我说的第一句话。</p><p>我挺惊讶的，接着立马确认这人精神不大正常，因为他竟然还跟着唱了起来，他唱“是等太阳升起，还是意外先来临……” 唱得普通，声音没有出挑的地方，但听得出他在笑着唱，口型失和，顾不了地丢了几个音还要笑着。</p><p>他抬起眼来与我对视，他明明看起来是那么安静，我不敢开口搭话。他说更确切地说是这首歌他演过，很多很多次，他说他是摇滚明星，他说他不止会弹键盘，他说他想当乐队主唱。我连着骂了一串脏话，之后听了两个月的《夜空中最亮的星》。</p><p>那时还没有邢星，也没有石璐、李赫他们，李剑就一个人，总是半夜来，因此我也包揽了所有的通宵班次。他那时还坐在里头，对着大玻璃啃面包、发会儿呆；或者在货架前挑剔一番，拎着合心的口粮，寒暄两句之后直接走。养成坐在门口台阶上的习惯是在一年之后。</p><p>邢星来的那天是6月6日，记得这么清楚的原因是那天碰巧金星凌日。在那天之前新闻联播连续播了好多天预告，那些报纸也给了这条新闻足够大的版面，“距下一次金星凌日还要等105年”，耸动的描述使我看得有些疲劳，却也被迫地对于这一天的到来感到莫名期待。6月6号当天，趁店里没人，我学着人家拿旧X光片看了几次太阳。被隆重迎接的金星是一颗很小的黑点，黑点在整个半天里从一个角慢慢地移去另一个角，使得太阳看起来不过像是一颗滚动展示的受精鸡蛋。</p><p>我期待的特殊一天在太阳落山时结束，然而对于李剑来说，月亮却升起了他这辈子最重要的一天，他在无数次酒后的台阶上、电视的采访里都提到过的“夏天晚上”，他在这个晚上“捡”了个弟弟。</p><p>那晚他和第一次认识的这个男的一直聊到第二天天明，我们便利店包办了他前一晚的晚餐和两人份的早点。说实话他们俩的背影看起来挺像单恋的，李剑单恋人家，李剑一直盯着旁边人的眼睛，又不时凑近。邢星很偶尔才会微微侧头向这边，我猜他也就瞟了李剑一眼，李剑许多时候会笑，他笑的时候会低下眼这件事估计他自己也不会意识到。有一次我说：“李剑你看着邢星的时候真像个黄花大闺女。”他故作姿态也就扭捏了过去。</p><p>说“许多时候”，是因为我也见过他们间太多的丑陋互骂，打到挂彩流血也不算稀奇，赶跑了店里一批又一批的深夜来客。我还见过只有李剑一个人的深夜，他喝完了兜里所有钞票，流下的眼泪和咒骂也足够重新装满所有空酒瓶，并在瓶身上写道——“给我最亲爱的弟弟”。李剑在一个人时抛高的坚硬又滚圆的玻璃球，在两个人的时候反而坠地，砸得粉碎，一碰割人疼。</p><p>邢星说，还好那之后不久李赫就入了局，要不然他和哥哥两个人说不准能进号子里去继续做音乐。我觉得也是。</p><p>李赫是个特别懂事的小伙子，至少看起来是这样。由于家住得远，平日里还上班，李赫通常只有在演出前后才会来店里冒头。李赫喝完酒之后除了被李剑和邢星合伙撺弄哭过一次以外，别的时候都特别体面，还会帮着收拾醉得稀烂的哥哥们。</p><p>“其实都爱喝酒，哪有我这个年纪的男的不爱喝酒的，只是我不爱脏，洁癖，有这毛病，一喝大了准管不住，你看他们俩……”李赫边说边粗着气把两位大哥架上肩头，“还好他俩都瘦，还好都瘦……”</p><p>等我把背包挂上他脖子之后，他笑笑就往外走了。三人一行的场景，每隔一两个月我就能见到一次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>按李赫的话说，这哥俩因为什么都能打起来，但肯定不会是因为感情不好。领会到这句话个中含义的时候又入了冬，而且刚巧是邢星离开的那个冬天。</p><p>邢星挂彩不出奇，这么早来店里才比较出奇。邢星长的一脸痞相，但举手投足更像个小学生。坐在吧台椅上等我照例给他送上两个香菇菜包加一杯豆浆的“老样子”，椅子一转一转，直到我问，他才答说是哥哥弄的。</p><p>他说昨晚酒确实多了点儿，但按理来说也不至于。俩人音乐摸着摸着就硬了，他去解李剑皮带，李剑就躲去阳台。“我以为哥哥闹我呢”，邢星拿豆浆顺了口嗓，“就直接把他压在护栏儿上了。”</p><p>从“硬了”那里开始，我就开始小口呼吸，他没有察觉，边与拇指上的倒刺搏斗边继续说，“然后我就亲上去了呗，谁知道这次哥哥不愿意了。哥哥说今天必须把这歌搞出点眉目，否则谁都甭想干别的。你知道我当时都硬成啥样了，隔着裤子抵着他胯，其实他也硬了，都一路红到脖子了，就是死活不肯做。我看见他的眼神了其实，但气性上来了哪顾得了这个，我直接就亲了下去，上舌头了，他就真给我咔嚓一咬，我满嘴血，他估计也好不了……”</p><p>我听得一愣一愣，但显然高潮还没到。“我当下肯定怒了啊，直接把他半个身子都压在栏杆儿外面了，看他脑门儿上青筋都爆出来，腰也估计拗得动不了了。你猜他怎么着，他竟然箍住我脖子也把我他妈的身子往外带！四楼啊！老子吓死了都！都给吓软了！他却笑了起来，他上来亲我，日他大爷的！我玩命大叫，求他、骂他、朝他吐口水我都干了，就想连着他人一起拉起来，别死这儿啊！然后我看见我嘴里喷出来的血溅在他脸上，刚好滴在他一边眼皮，他像哭了似的，但还笑着，我看不清……”</p><p>那天李剑夜里才来，与邢星和李赫一起。兄弟俩人嘴角对应着贴了个创可贴，开胶了，都有点渗血。我丢了两个新的过去，李剑帮自己换好，然后看李赫帮弟弟贴。</p><p>再一次夜里李剑来的时候，嘴上又添了新疤。他说没事，快好了，就是烟抽多了，有一支忘了掐，就直接烧嘴里了。边说边又要去摸烟，向我借打火机，我没给。他叼着那根烟坐了半晌，等烟屁股都潮得耷拉了下来，他说：“弟弟走了，李赫也走了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>石璐像是被邀请来接档似的成为了我们便利店的常客。看见石璐，和看见那几个兄弟时的心情完全不同，小个子女孩一贯爱笑，只是这次来比几年前那时候多抱着一个比她个子还小的、笑得还好的三岁女孩，伴着艳阳天。</p><p>“小陈，妹子，今儿个还得劳烦你给照顾一下闺女。李剑还演着呢，别人又都靠不住。辛苦辛苦，姐回来请你吃好的，你随便提！”</p><p>李剑说，石璐不容易，还说她说话直，脾气就这样，但绝对没坏心，你多担待。我想说，你也这样，转头看见小闺女坐在他腿上，脚丫一深一浅地给李剑的黑T恤上添了不少脚印，就也没说。李剑环着胳膊，手搁在她身后，背弓得像个老头子。就这样李剑又从门口的石台阶上搬回了屋里。</p><p>李剑会给小姑娘说故事，让小姑娘给他新写好的歌提宝贵意见，李剑陪小姑娘看了多少场日落，也曾给金黄色的云朵小狗命名。小姑娘说，老李，你当我妈妈吧！李剑”唰“地变了脸，告诉小姑娘这么说不好，妈妈很忙，但妈妈很爱很爱你。李剑的声音柔和地像是溪水划过绸缎，“我也爱你。”</p><p>李剑和石璐说的话远没有他同小姑娘说得多，小姑娘放去附近姥爷家之后，石璐也偶尔会回来陪李剑喝两杯。至少在店里是这样，他们只喝酒，一口酒分成十小口嘬，极其偶尔地轻声交谈，听不清的，就像他在邢星走后留长的刘海儿，让人看不清眼睛。</p><p>我其实偶尔会看李剑他们为数不多的采访或新闻消息，也偶尔会坐在石璐的位置上陪他喝几杯。所以我知道他在采访里说他和弟弟住得近，这是真的，而“私下也会经常聚”却没再发生过，他嘴里所说的“经常聚”不过是在一年多的时间里在街角与邢星的仅一次相遇。</p><p>“刚才看见弟弟了，没打招呼”，就是全部故事。</p><p>邢星走后，李剑倒也没有喝更多酒，只是在便利店呆得更长。他常走出门抽烟，却从不把袄子披上，就在本来繁华的楼梯上蹲一会儿，冷到发抖再进来。受困于工作，我无法每时每刻陪他坐着，即使我多想学着他安慰石璐那样地顺顺他的后脑，拍拍他的背。</p><p>我开始怀疑是否是这家店风水不好，朝西，所以总留不住人。</p><p>石璐也消失过两回，第一回是生孩子，那次回来她捧着婴儿和喜蛋说：“我离婚啦！”</p><p>第二回是上了个综艺节目，上过之后据她说是火了，也的确有隔壁高年级的小女孩儿来我这儿问长问短的，这次回来，石璐还是笑呵呵地，她对李剑说：“咱俩结婚吧！”</p><p>我很羡慕石璐对于任何事都直接果决的态度，但与之相对的，李剑却总是不把话说死。石璐只顾在马背上飞驰，李剑就负责笑着把她抱紧，亲她或者让她亲，最多加一句，“再等等吧，这事儿咱回头再聊……”</p><p>石璐向他“求婚”了很多次，多到后来都变成了口头禅。她甚至搬出闺女，让闺女叫爸爸，孩子死活不肯，扒着李剑的脖子生啃，哭到胡同口的大爷都来劝。其实这个话题好多年前也进行过一次，那时候一起喝酒的人还很多，邢星会和石璐争辩说哥哥说我是他女朋友，他说要当我老婆。石璐抡起脚就踢，邢星恼了也踢回来，李剑在的话都帮着石璐。</p><p>石璐有一次喝大了，进门就把全身的家伙事儿甩一地，终于没忍住大哭，“怎么我就是配不上你李剑了是吗？我就这么娶不得？”</p><p>李剑说，是我配不上，我给不了你那些好日子，我没法儿离开。</p><p>那天李剑一直哭，她听石璐哭得上气不接下气，“我老公这样，赵子健这样，你也这样……“他们一直哭。</p><p>李剑抱了她一整晚，瘦弱的男人抱着小小的女人，他把她从头到脚地亲了个遍，最后在眼皮上流连变成舔。我看过李剑亲很多人，没有一个吻比得上那些落在石璐身上的、嘴里的。两个人在深夜的白炽光里静静颤抖，像两只遇上寒潮又无能迁徙的白鹭，躲进对方怀里，一起冻死在寒冬。</p><p>那之后石璐还是风也似地来，丢下孩子又离开，只是再也没提起过结婚的事。这只白鹭化了新魂，另一只却依旧睡着不肯醒。</p><p>直到又一年开春，我再见到李剑。他与别的常客一样来得更少，头发短了，看起来更精神。他笑着说恭喜发财，然后说还是得让自己忙起来，他会买够一星期吃的东西，走之前冲我挤挤眼：“我都不知道弟弟到底死了没死，所以我总不能先死对吧？”</p><p>他轻快的话消失在门缝，也摇晃着塑料袋走远。又过了几个月，他从松散着戴口罩，变成不戴的时候，邢星回来了。哥哥狠狠地揍了弟弟一顿，像是要把他干脆打死，这样好永远地留在他身边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>邢星回归常客身份之后第二次进店，说是给我带来了一个好消息和一个坏消息，我选择先听坏消息。</p><p>他说，他们要走了，去南方。</p><p>我说，南方好呀，南方也没这么冷，冬天也没这么长。</p><p>他急忙找补，“也有好消息，小陈！哥哥不过几天生日吗，我和赫儿还有哥几个打算说如果方便的话就在咱店里办得了，熟悉又近，咱也没多少人，刚好你也来！礼物啥的都甭准备，哥几个都张罗好了，怎么样？”</p><p>我当然点头说好，本想和他分享的消息我也有两个，但被抢了先就算了。一个是我本来那天不当班，第二个是其实我之后也要走，刚好就是在他们离开后的第二天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“老李！劳动节快乐！”</p><p>灯被打开，彩带飞扬。空中你一句我一句地重复着“劳动节快乐”和各种不同称谓，老李，李剑，大哥，哥哥……李剑只顾低头分切蛋糕，他说，“刚才盯着蜡烛看久了，现在看谁都像如来佛祖，脑袋上一圈光环。” 接着又是一阵大笑哄堂。李剑脸上被抹得都是奶油，手上沾得也是，蛋糕红红绿绿，他们带来的彩灯也是。李剑则不知道是笑得还是醉得，满脸嫣红。</p><p>派对上李赫来找我闲聊，说是闲聊，其实就是我们俩站在人群之外眺望人群，偶尔碰个杯。我问李赫，当时邢星走你怎么也跟着走了。他没马上回答，直到那杯酒被他嘬完最后一小口，他说，“姐，你觉得邢星走了，我们怎么做音乐？” 他看我不说话，接着说：“之所以有大波浪，是因为大哥是水，邢星是风，风卷起水，才有了浪。我想，我可能只是岸边的那圈黑礁石，浪打来会响，你才知道我存在着。可是风都停了，这片水还能有什么动静呢，礁石在不在又有什么两样？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们应该去南方的那天，邢星还来了一趟店里。一大早他火急火燎地冲来找贝斯，确定没掉之后又悠闲笃定地吃上了他的“老样子”。邢星说他哥因为“掉贝斯”的事情早上打电话来把他一顿臭骂，然后和李赫照原定计划先坐车去南方了。</p><p>既然不急了，邢星细嚼慢咽地看起我身后墙上的小屏电视。早间新闻还负责知识普及，今天讲解的内容是百年难见的“金星凌日”现象。邢星惊讶于金星凌日在这个世纪竟在八年中发生过两次，而自己却一次都没见着。</p><p>邢星忽然扭头问我，“你记不记得昨天party上哥哥说的那个故事？就是他在讲完’如来佛祖’那个烂笑话之后说的那个。” 我当然记得，李剑说来北京之前他也看过一次那样的光晕，看过那次太阳之后，他好几天连梦里都是亮晃晃的。“怪不得昨天我哥非要和我争，说他看见过的日食里的月亮只有芝麻点儿大，一点一点地爬得忒慢。感情他见着的太阳里的不是月亮，是金星！”</p><p>其实故事还有后一半，在邢星不在的那段日子里，李剑曾说给我听，或者更像是说给过去的、或者远方的人。“那场日食是和我爹一块儿看的，坐瓦房顶上，大夏天的就这么晒了一下午，之后好几个晚上冲凉都浑身疼。那天我爹问过我一句话：’你看见太阳了吗？’我回答说明摆着呢，这么大一个就算看不见，也晒着了。”</p><p>那天李剑的头发太长了，以至于我对于他当下的表情没留下任何印象，但他忽然变响的声音我清楚记得：“那个狗屁日食我这辈子共看过两次，一次是马上要离开我爹，一次是等着和邢星碰面。你可能不记得我和邢星聊了整个通宵，四点多他问我：’你看见太阳了吗？’我说没呢，我看你呢。结果我他妈到今天才想明白，世界上就他妈的没有太阳，都是他妈的骗子。” </p><p>他讲这个故事的那天是大晴天，不像今天，邢星来店里的时候雨已经停了，等他走出去，太阳也正好出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- 完 -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>